


Bellamy Doesn't Need Socks

by arysa13



Series: love's always on time [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have to wear tights for their college production of Much Ado About Nothing. Bellamy suggests they puts socks down there for emphasis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellamy Doesn't Need Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://funnystories.tumblr.com/post/140605855324/funny-story) tumblr post.

“I can’t believe we have to wear fucking tights for this production,” Miller complains over his beer. They’ve just finished their second tech rehearsal for their college drama production of Much Ado About Nothing and tomorrow night is their first dress rehearsal. The tights seem to be on all the guys minds. Clarke can only laugh and Miller’s scowl and Jasper’s forlorn expression.

“You guys are such babies,” Raven scoffs. “It’s just a pair of tights. Girls wear them all the time.”

“Yeah, but you guys don’t have balls to worry about,” Miller points out.

“I’m not exactly keen on having my junk on display,” Jasper agrees.

“It’ll be fine, you guys,” Monty tries to tell them. “Once we’re on stage we’ll forget what we’re wearing.”

“I agree with Monty,” Bellamy grins.

“Easy for you to say,” Jasper mutters.

“Why is it easy for Bell?” Octavia frowns.

“You don’t wanna know,” Jasper says quickly.

“I’m intrigued now,” Clarke sits forward and Bellamy raises his eyebrows at her.

“Me too,” Raven says suspiciously. “Although I think I might be able to guess.”

“Let’s just say Bellamy has no reason to be insecure about anything his tights may show off,” Miller grins. Clarke rolls her eyes at Bellamy who just sits there looking pretty smug. Clarke doesn’t let herself dwell on the thought of what’s beneath his tights. Her crush on the leading man is already big enough. She only wishes she got to play Beatrice instead of Hero, because kissing Jasper every night is not a fun experience. She thinks kissing Bellamy would be much better.

“Gross,” Octavia screws up her nose. “I’m sorry I asked.”

“How do you guys even know that?” Clarke snorts.

“Uhh,” Jasper looks to Bellamy. “Locker room?” he says. The other guys all murmur in agreement, but Clarke gets the suspicion those guys have definitely had a competition to see who has the biggest penis.

“Okay, I have an idea,” says Bellamy. “If you guys are worried about showing off your junk, we’ll all just stuff socks down there for emphasis,” he grins.

“I love that idea, but Jaha will never let us do it,” Jasper sighs.

“So we won’t ask him. We’ll just do it for the dress rehearsal and once he sees how much better it makes the play he’ll want us to do it for the performances as well,” Bellamy assures them. The girls exchange dubious glances but the boys have already decided it’s a brilliant idea, and there’s no way they’ll be dissuaded now.

-

“Are we actually doing this sock thing?” Monty asks as he walks into the green room, carrying a pair of socks.

“If you’re going to shove that down your crotch can you not do it in here?” Octavia screws up her nose.

“I’m definitely doing it, if Bellamy still is,” Jasper says. As if on cue, Bellamy walks into the green room with an overly stuffed package, which, in Clarke’s opinion is far too ridiculously large to believable.

“God, Bellamy,” she laughs. “How many socks exactly did you stuff in there?”

Bellamy’s face breaks into a huge smirk, and Clarke can’t quite figure out why until he says, “I haven’t put any in yet.” Clarke feels her face turn bright red as the rest of the green room breaks out into hoots and laughter.

“Griffin likes what she sees!” Jasper yells. Bellamy pats Clarke on the shoulder and leans in close so he can’t be heard over Jasper’s yelling.

“Thanks, though,” he chuckles. He heads over to wear Monty and Jasper are trying to shove socks into their tights and Clarke turns to see Raven grinning at her.

“Oh shut up,” Clarke mutters, her face still bright red.

“You’re never going to live that one down,” Raven laughs. “As if he wasn’t _cocky_ enough. No pun intended.”

“You did intend it and I hate you,” Clarke pouts.

“You’re just jealous I get to make out with him on stage and you don’t,” Raven winks. Clarke hates that she’s a little bit right.

-

Surprisingly, Jaha actually thinks the sock thing is hilarious and agrees to let the boys do it for the performances.

“Clarke doesn’t think Bellamy needs socks,” Jasper guffaws and Clarke hits him in the arm.

“What was that, Jasper?” Jaha asks. Jasper just shrugs as Clarke glares at him. Jaha goes back to giving them notes which everyone pretends to listen to and eventually lets them go. Most of the cast heads to the nearest bar as they did after the previous rehearsal.

“Anyone want anything?” Bellamy asks as he heads to the bar from the booth they’ve claimed. Everyone lists of their drink requests and Bellamy rolls his eyes.

“I’ll help,” Jasper jumps up from the booth and follows Bellamy to the bar.

“It looks like they could use a little more help,” Clarke says to Raven as she gets up from her seat.

“Yeah, you go and get some of that,” Raven winks at her. Clarke ignores her as she heads towards Bellamy and Jasper. She stops behind them and is about to say something but she closes her mouth when she hears Jasper say something to Bellamy.

“So, you think Clarke will want to date you now that she knows you’ve got a big dick?” he chuckles. Clarke immediately realises she probably shouldn’t be eavesdropping on their conversation, but she can’t help herself. She should alert them to her presence, but it kind of sounds like they’re making fun of her, so they kind of deserve it.

“Come on, you really think she’s that shallow?” Bellamy scoffs.

“I’m just saying, it might help,” Jasper shrugs.

“She doesn’t see me that way,” Bellamy says tersely, like he’s said it a hundred times before. Clarke’s stomach lurches as she realises they _aren’t_ making fun of her. Bellamy actually likes her? She feels a little giddy. She should probably stop listening now, but they keep talking and she really wants to know what else Bellamy will reveal.

“How do you know? You’ve never even asked her,” Jasper points out.

“Well it would make the play pretty awkward if I asked her out and she said no,” Bellamy says.

“So, when the play’s over, you’ll ask her then right?” Jasper asks knowingly.

“Absolutely,” Bellamy assures him, though he’s clearly lying.

“You could ask me now, if you like,” Clarke interjects. Bellamy and Jasper both swing around, Bellamy looking horrified and Jasper adopting a smirk once he’s over his initial surprise.

“Clarke,” Bellamy says, trying to sound casual, but he stammers over her name a little. “How long have you been standing there?”

“A while,” Clarke tells him and the colour drains from his face.

“I’m just going to… go,” Jasper says, grabbing as many drinks as he can carry and darting back to their table.

“How much of that conversation did you hear?” Bellamy asks, screwing his face up in anticipation for the worst.

“Um,” Clarke considers. “Pretty much all of it.” Bellamy cringes and Clarke can’t help but grin at him in amusement. “Well, at least we both embarrassed ourselves today.”

“Mine’s way more embarrassing,” Bellamy huffs.

“I beg to differ,” Clarke snorts. “At least you only embarrassed yourself in front of Jasper.”

“He’s bound to have told everyone else by now,” Bellamy points out.

“True, but if you just hurry up and ask me yours can have a happy ending,” Clarke says.

“Ask you?” Bellamy repeats in confusion. “I kinda just thought this was you shooting me down.” Clarke shakes her head with a shy smile and a roll of her eyes. “Oh,” Bellamy nods. “So… do you want to go out with me?”

“Yeah, I do,” Clarke laughs. “You should have asked me three months ago.”

“Sorry,” Bellamy grins. He glances back to their table. “I was going to kiss you, but they’re all staring at us.”

“You can kiss me anyway, if you want,” Clarke shrugs.

“Okay,” Bellamy says, and he does.


End file.
